


Creampie

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Creampie, Drabble, F/F, Futanari, That's it, but maybe Dia is trans, i guess, no i'm serious, the choice is yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maru's wanted Dia for so long.





	Creampie

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> you know exactly what's going on here

Maru whimpered as Dia desperately pounded into her, slamming against her G-spot. Wrapping her legs around Dia’s waist, Maru’s hips rolled into the thrusts, her body begging to be filled. The feeling of Dia’s naked shaft within her was nothing like she’d imagined. Pleasure reeled through Maru; she never wanted Dia to stop.

Panting, Dia stared into Maru’s eyes. “Hanamaru, I can’t take much m-more of this. You’re so perfect, so tight, I, I—” With one final thrust, Dia gripped Maru’s sides.

The sudden, sticky warmth spreading inside Maru made her shudder and moan. Her walls contracted, squeezing Dia’s cock. Her body didn’t loosen until the flow of cum stopped, letting out a pleasured sigh as she dropped her legs. She cringed a little as Dia pulled out, disappointed at the sudden emptiness within her. Looking down at her pussy, Maru’s heart beat faster as she watched Dia’s semen drip out. Knowing the concoction was part her own juices – that the result was the combination of _their_ lovemaking – made Maru want Dia to ravage her all over again, until she could no longer move from how thoroughly fucked she was.

Wordlessly, Dia licked the mess between Maru’s legs up. It was hard to believe that Dia was here right now, excited to do this. It was hard to believe that Dia thought of Maru at night, stroking herself rapidly, wanting nothing other than to have her all to herself. It was hard to believe that Dia ached to stick her cock into Maru, to fill her with her hot, plentiful seed.

It was so hard to believe that Dia really, truly burned for _Maru_. And yet, here she was, willing to give Maru her everything.

After a few minutes, Maru knew that Dia would say something like “Next time you need to clean yourself” or “Try not to make such a big mess next time”. However, something inside told her that Dia would be more than willing to do it again.

The future truly was exciting.


End file.
